The efficient transportation of goods in a cargo carrier requires consideration of a number of factors. Often different parts of a cargo are to be delivered to different destinations. In such a case, it is desirable to have some readily placeable and removable means such as a dividing wall for dividing the cargo. A dividing wall or bulkhead presents less opportunity for a misdelivery of a part of the cargo.
Another consideration is that the cargo often shifts during transportation. A shifting may cause cargo damage thereby creating the need for a structural wall or bulkhead to provide cargo stability. An ideal structural bulkhead would be easily and quickly placeable and removable yet stable for all highway conditions. A bulkhead that is securely fastened to a cargo or truck bed by fastener means provides a desirable strength but is inconvenient from the placement and removal viewpoint. The inconveniences of handling and adjusting fastener means causes a loss of time that could be more valuably spent in loading or transporting the goods. For these reasons, cargo bulkhead structures inherently compromise the competing values of stability against time and money.
Vertical bulkheads for dividing and supporting cargo in transport typically comprise rigid membranes or walls. They are supported on the floor of a cargo or truck bed and are secured in place with the use of fastener means. Fastener means comprising pins, bolts, hinges, springs and the like provide direct or friction connections of a bulkhead wall element to the cargo carrier. Others are supported by the floor of the cargo or truck bed and are slidingly stabilized with friction.
Prior art bulkheads have common inconveniences. One inconvenience is that the use of fastener means commonly requires the use of tools. The use of tools is inconvenient and slow in a cargo transportation situation where time in transit is a priority concern. Another problem is that cargo carrier beds accumulate dirt. The dirt accumulates in hardware recesses, tracks, and threads. Such accumulations contribute to the inconveniences of using such devices due to clogging that requires cleaning and additional time for placement. Dirt also reduces the advantage of friction connections. Another inconvenience relates to the use of multi-piece assemblies. Valuable loading and transit time is lost while assembling and adjusting multi-piece bulkheads and in securing them.
There is a need for a bulkhead that may be more quickly and easily placed and removed and which is free from the inconveniences associated with hardware and tools. The disclosed invention overcomes these problems with a rigid suspended bulkhead.